Measures of Time
by theonlykyla
Summary: Bella and Edward live by the clock. Happy. Full of Love. An accident shows them bits of their future, he's ecstatic, she's skeptical. The tick tock of the clock gets them through it all. Mild Angst. Lots of Love. Some Citrus Zest. DRABBLE WARS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is my entry in the Drabble War with Kitkat681, Lvtwilight09 and TexasBella - something a little different for me...short chapters. **

**Will post 5 today, 5 tomorrow and 5 Sunday. A little angst ahead. NO DEATH. Strictly B/E...and A VERY HEA!**

**ENJOY!**

Tick. Tock. I watch the clock.

You fidget. You pace.

I watch the tiny hand speed around the little black clock.

You run your hand through your hair.

I sigh and smile at your nervousness.

Tick. Tock. Half way there.

That little stick sits on the counter and taunts us both.

Your eyes met mine. Green orbs of shine with amazement as your smile broke free.

I felt the tears build behind my eyes. We've waited so long for this moment.

Tick Tock. One minute more.

Your hands reach for me. Your forehead rested against mine.

It's time.

Plus sign.

Nine more months to watch the clock.

Tick. Tock.

**A/n: Sighs...see ya in a little bit;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Stick w/ me here...a little bit of angst...it's starts now...**

**BPOV**

Tick. Tock. I wait for clock to strike as I know you'll be there waiting for me.

I stand in the sun. I check the time again.

You are late. You are never late. You live by the time.

Tick. Tock. I feel panic rise up my body.

I check my phone.

I dial your number.

Voicemail.

Tick. Tock. I am racked with fear.

I hit resend.

Voicemail again.

Something must be wrong. It has to be wrong.

Tick. Tock. I walk back inside to stave off the cold air.

I can't fight the tears as they fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I promise that there is NO DEATH in this fic...I promise what appears to be super duper angsty and serious...really isn't...trust me and have faith;0**

**NOW...a few more ch's of the yicky angst and then happy again;)**

Tick. Tock. I see Esme pull up to the school.

I want to run to her but I am frozen in my place.

"Bella dear, there's been an accident. Come quickly, no time to waste." Her voice turns my body cold.

"Where's my husband? Where's my Edward?" I demand as Esme tugs my hands.

"He's waiting at the hospital, Bella. Come on we must go." Her eyes are filled with pain that reflect the panic I feel.

Tick. Tock.

The car moves slowly, or so it seems.

"Is he badly hurt?" I asked, to scared to listen to the answer.

I place my hands across my stomach. We've waited so long.

"He's unconscious. Carlisle's with him now." Esme tries to sound to soothe me with this knowledge.

It doesn't help. It strikes my fear that it worse than she has told me if his father is there.

Tick. Tock.

The car screeches to a stop.

I flee into the building. I see you. I see the blood.

My world goes dark.

Beep. Buzz. Tick. Tock.

**A/n: Only 2 more left for today so they'll be spread out later in the day...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: a little flashbacky citrus ...we're almost out of the angst...I PROMISE!**

_Tick. Tock._

_Warm sand under my skin._

_Tan arms surround me._

_"Fuck, you look good enough to eat in that bikini." His voice sends a shiver up my spine and dampens my bikini bottoms._

_"So, what's stopping you?" I tease as I close my eyes and just feel the smooth, wetness of your skin that touches mine._

_"My wife, you are the little sex kitten, aren't you?" Edward licks just under the rim of my top that barely contains my nipple._

_I arch my back to bring his mouth to where I desire it._

_"Fuck me, Edward, please." I breathe into the ocean air._

_Tick. Tock._

_The seconds singe by as you have me in a secluded dune where you waste no time ridding us of straps of clothing._

_Minutes contain the passion ignited in us both._

_Hours float away as your body pushed into mine as we fall into the depths of desire._

Tick. Tock.

Our honeymoon seems like moments ago.

The years have not diminished our passion.

"Bella, wake up. Bella...he's in a coma."

My eyes snap open.

**A/n: almost out of the woods...hold on please...I promise...hold the fuck on;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Almost out of the woods...two more to go...I won't leave you hanging long, I promise.**

**Don't forget to check out the drabble war entries by Kitkat681 (Strangers on a Train), TexasBella (Grease Monkey) and Lvtwilight09 (A Broken Vow)...we have a Saviorward...A Slutty Alienella ...and a gay love-sick Jasper...show 'em some love.**

Tick. Tock.

I can only hear the clock as it clicks around the dial.

I see Carlisle's mouth move. But, all I hear is the incessant strum click, click, click.

Alice's face appears before me, "Bella, stop this right now. He will be fine. Listen to me." Her hands surround my face.

I focus on her words.

"What happened to him?" I finally speak.

"He was hit by a car. He hit his head, the rest of his injuries are minor cuts and scratches." Carlisle said.

"What about his head?" I hear the fear in my voice.

All of their heads snap to look at me. All six eyes are full of tears.

"We aren't sure yet. His brain activity is normal, but he's unconscious. He's going for a CAT scan in a few minutes." Dr. Cullen speaks, not my father in law.

"I have to see him." I demand and attempt to sit up.

Tick. Tock.

Each second seems to be a year.

"Bella, you passed out, I'm not sure you should be up just yet." Esme spoke softly as she held my hand.

"He is my husband, he needs to hear my voice. I need to see him." I cried as I pulled away from her attempt to embrace me.

With a heavy sigh, Carlisle lifts his hand out to me, "Come with me, precious girl." His eyes soft and caring.

I take his hand as he leads the way.

Tick. Tock.

**A/n: I'd love to hear your thoughts...hit that little button...yep, that one right...down...there;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: sooo close...it's soooo close...**

Tick. Tock.

Edward's shirt is torn and bloody. His body is filthy. He is missing a shoe.

I hold my breathe as I take his hand. The tears begin to fall.

"Talk to him. He should be able to hear you." Carlisle spoke softly to me.

I leaned down over Edward's body and I wanted to run a hand through his tangled and bloodied hair.

"Edward, baby, you need to wake up. We're late for our appointment. Baby, I need you. Please, wake up." My voice is shaky and laced with fear.

I let the tears fall as I rest my head against his chest.

Tick. Tock.

His heartbeat matches the clock. Click. Beat. Click. Beat.

Monitors beep. Machines buzz.

Click. Beat. Click. Beat.

Edward's hand squeezes mine.

I gasped.

Tick. Tock.

**A/n: One more for today...but that means it'll all be over tomorrow instead of stretching it to Sunday, JSYK.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Last one for today...and since I gave you two extra today, mine will end tomorrow unless I only offer up 4 tomorrow and 4 on sunday.**

**You all decide how you want them;)**

**sighs...**

Tick. Tock.

I sit and watch the clock.

Every day I wait for you to remember me.

Every night I wish for you to come to me.

To feel your arms wrapped around me, holding me tight as your body moves within mine.

To hear the words of love, adoration and desire fall from your lips.

Tick. Tock.

I am bound my the numbness of the clock.

It's been five days, four hours, thirty-two minutes and twenty-one seconds.

I ache to see the green of your eyes again.

I yearn for the melodic tinges of your voice.

Tick. Tock.

I sit and wait as they take you for another test.

I whisper in your ear.

I told you about the heartbeat I heard on the monitor as they checked me over.

I told you that I cried because you weren't there to hear it with me, for the first time.

We have waited so long for these precious moments.

Tick. Tock.

They say there is no reason for you to stay asleep. I know something forceful has kept you away this long.

But, fight. You must fight whatever it is.

Please...please open your eyes and come back to me.

**A/n: See you tomorrow:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Here is the first one for today...they are going to come at you fairly quickly today so I can wrap this up;)**

**Thank you to Kitkat, TexasBella and Lvtwilight09 for enjoying this friendly competition with me. I love the spirit within with we all do it. You have made me laugh and scratch my head and maybe tear up...**

**Enjoy a little slice of citrus zest...sighs...**

_Tick. Tock._

_I felt a smooth hand glide across my naked back._

_It gently caressed the slope of my ass before two hands slowly eased my legs apart._

_I roused from my slumber to the feel of Edwards lips on my shoulder blade as his hard length entered my body._

_"Fuck, baby, that feeling right there, as I just start to enter you, there's no other feeling like that in this world." His words whispered in my ear set my entire body on fire._

_Then, a long push and he is fully sheathed inside of me. A pull and my ass is flush with his groin. A whimper escaped my lips. A groan howled from his._

_"Edward..." I moaned._

_"Bella..." Edward cried._

Tick. Tock.

That was the last time we made love. The night we found out about the baby.

Now, he lies there, unawake.

I run my hands up and down his arms. I caress his beautiful still slightly bruised face.

I put his hand on my stomach and whisper that our baby needs him, here, awake, alive.

His fingers twitch and he pressed his palm to my small bump.

Esme cried. Carlisle paced. Alice winked.

Tick. Tock.

Time stood still.

Edward smiled.

I sobbed through the joy.

His eyes. His vibrant green eyes opened to meet my blurry brown ones.

Tick. Tock.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hands down...my favorite chapter...sighs...keep reading...you'll see why;)**

Tick. Tock.

You are in shock.

"Bella..." Edward's eye's are full of panic. His voice scratchy as Esme fetches some water and ice chips.

"Relax, Edward." Carlisle said as he starts to check him out.

I hold his hand and wipe my tears.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm fine." I said through my own tired voice.

His eyes searched mine, "Where is our daughter?"

I stared at him, confused. "Our daughter?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, our daughter. I was reading her a story and now I'm here." His eyes held sincerity and honesty.

"Edward, the only child we have is the one growing in my stomach." I answered a little harshly.

Tick. Tock.

The room was deathly quiet.

"Your pregnant?" Alice and Esme both said at the same time. More tears erupting.

Carlisle was the only one I'd told.

"Yes, but she's carrying our son, Ethan." Edward announced like it was a given.

"What?" I said, exasperated.

His eyes met mine. "He's beautiful, Bella."

Tick. Tock.

I had to sit down.

**A/n: Yep, I am crying too...tears of joy and happiness...more?**


	10. Chapter 10

MoT ch10

Tick. Tock.

I sat and watched the clock as they took Edward for another CAT scan.

"He looks good, Bella." Carlisle spoke into my ear.

I nodded.

Still completely confused.

"Carlisle, has he lost memory, he seems...different." I couldn't quite think of the word...

He chuckled. "Bella, I think he had an amazing dream or he truly visited with your unborn child."

"A son and a daughter?" I replied as I got lost in the daze of a life with Edward and our children.

I felt Esme's hands take mine in hers, "A baby?" Her eyes danced with delight. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was curious, not accusatory.

"It didn't feel right without Edward." I replied and let out a long breath.

Tick. Tock.

I missed him already. It was going to be a long hour.

"He was coming to get me for my first ob/gyn appt when he was hit." I answered and guilt spread through me.

"A son, he said." Alice's voice cooed in my other ear. "Your going to have a boy."

"And a girl." Esme reminded us both.

Tick. Tock.

**A/n: Ah...Bella...I think I would be just as confused;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Sighs...yeah...all these last couple of chapters...my favs...it's like my dream life...**

3 years later

Tick. Tock.

I've been in labor for five hours.

"You're doing so good baby, just another deep push." Edward's hand swept my wet hair out of my eyes.

I glared at him.

"She's almost here. I can't wait for you to meet her, love." His voice full of excitement and joy while I felt like I was being ripped in two.

"Fuck you." I cursed at him as he chuckled and fed me ice chips.

"Come on, Isabella, one more push." Dr. Tyler instructed as I grunted, pushed and strained to release our daughter from my body.

The relief was instantaneous when she plopped out, her scream made me cry and Edward laughed amongst the noise.

"She's here, love. She's finally here." He kissed my forehead and wiped my tears.

It was like an old friend coming home after being gone for years as he greeted her.

Tick. Tock.

A soft nudge to shoulder, "Momma?" Ethan's little voice squeaked quietly. "Momma, wake up, I's here to see the sistah."

I smiled and slowly cracked my eyes open to find Edward sitting in the rocking chair with Elizabeth wrapped in his arms and Ethan standing beside my hospital bed, worry written along his tiny face.

"Hi baby." I said as I slowly caressed his cheek.

"Momma, she's bootiful." He said with a smile. "Daddy won't let me hold her unless I sits in his laps though." He said with a frown.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "She's still brand new, Eth. So, we have to be extra careful with her, okay?" I said softly as Edward stood and brought our daughter to me.

While Ethan had my brown hair and Edward's green eyes, our daugher was just the opposite with her crazy wild red and bronze locks and still blue eyes.

Tick. Tock.

I wanted to freeze this moment forever.

**A/n: Me too, Bella. Me too. Another?**


	12. Chapter 12

5 years from Ethan's birth - 3 years from Elizabeth's birth

Tick. Tock.

Ethan is at school.

Elizabeth is down for a nap.

I sat and let that little stick taunt me.

Edward paced the floor.

We're tempting fate. We've tried again.

"I love you, Bella." Edward said as he stopped his pace and turned to me.

"No matter what, I love you." He said again before his lips crashed to mine.

Before I know it, we're on the bed, no clothes between us and his body has filled me again.

Tick. Tock.

I live for the moments when we are connected this way.

The seconds of the day feel mundane when he is away.

The passion is consuming and the minutes strike the line as he pushed into me deeper before he claimed me.

"Mine." His voice called out as my body let go. His strokes matched the click clack of the clock as he brought me to the brink again.

"Yours." I replied as he pulsed and released in pure blissful peace.

Tick. Tock.

Plus sign.

**A/N: what did you expect? LOL...sighs...**


	13. Chapter 13

MoT ch13

EPOV (last chapter continued from his POV in the beginning)

Tick. Tock.

She lives by that damn clock.

Bella has no idea that I already know she's pregnant.

Nor, does she know that Elizabeth and I have kept this secret from her.

We know that there are two.

Bella would have still wanted them but the panic of two at once would have stressed and worried her so.

I cannot wait to see her body swollen with my children again.

The sight of her swelled like that ignites a fire deep in my gut, I have to fight the need to constantly be buried within her body.

Tick. Tock.

She knows something is different this time.

It's only a matter of time before that look she keeps giving me asks that question out loud.

Elizabeth fights hard to contain her impending joy, so hard for an almost four year old.

Tick. Tock.

"Edward, I know that you and Elizabeth are keeping a secret." She quirked her brow at me.

I smirk at her as I pull her semi nude body flush with mine in the quiet moments of the morning, as we lay wrapped in our bed.

Tick. Tock.

She hitched her leg over my hip, my hardness right at her entrance, as I wait for her to signal the move.

"You know, don't you?" She questioned me again before I latch my hands to her hip and nod my head.

Bella whispered, "Tell me," as she pushed her hip forward to take me into her body.

"Twins." I said, softer than a whisper in her ear as my body worked to claims her yet again.

Tick. Tock.

**A/n: gah...I am IN LOVE with this Edward...like hard core...He's no Saviorward, or Alienward but he's my Dreamward...and ANY man that loves his pregnant wife the way that he does...well, yeah...swoons.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: I have thoroughly enjoyed this little drabble war with my fellow authors, Kitkat681, TexasBella and lvtwilight09...please check out their stories if you haven't already. THey are all in my favs.**

**Now, who's ready for twins?**

EPOV

Tick. Tock.

"Edward...Edward, I'm scared." Bella's voice is full of fear as she is prepped for a ceasarean section.

The twins are fighting their arrival it seems.

Boys are like that, I suppose.

"I'm right here, love. I won't leave your side." I tried to reassure her, to soothe her but she is gripped with panic.

Tick. Tock.

Flurry of activity around the room.

My eyes never left hers as the doctor announced his procedures to remove the babies from Bella's body.

"Watch, Edward. I know you can't wait to see them, again." Bella gave me a small smile as she laid there unable to move.

I smiled and peeked over the drape that hung between us and the lower half of her body.

One brown haired son, Brent Charles Cullen, quiet and reserved came into the world.

One red haired son, Brandon Carlisle Cullen, screamed and roared as his entrance was made.

"They made it." I announced to her through my tears of joy. The smile consumed my face.

"Finally." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes to rest. I leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Tick. Tock.

"Tell me, love, because I know that you know..." her eyes opened slowly as the words twirled around us. She was a bit more coherent after her long nap.

My eyes were on fire with passion for my wife as she lay in the hospital bed having just fed our sons.

"One more." I whispered as she released a tear from the corner of her eye.

Tick. Tock.

**A/n: Only one more chapter to go...sighs...I don't want to let him go...I may have an outtake or two for the future on this one...would you all like that?**


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

Five years later.

Tick. Tock.

Ethan is ten, or as he states, 'almost eleven, Dad', as if I need to be reminded of his growth.

Elizabeth is eight, going on thirty as she rules the house with as much clout as Bella does.

Brent and Brandon have started kindergarten much to the poor teachers dismay, one a pistol and the other complete opposite.

But, today our Grace will be born.

Bella was overjoyed to learn of another girl.

She will be our last, as we've decided that Bella simply cannot handle any more.

As we made love last night, we both questioned our decision.

My need to fill her body will never satisfy, so, it's for the best that I take a few snips to ensure that I even the field a bit. She's carried all five of my seedlings, so I agree to be the one to get fixed.

Tick. Tock.

Her eyes search mine one last time, seeking an answer I do not have.

I did not see another after Grace.

Tick. Tock.

_As I flew through the air when the car struck me I stood in a field of magnificent foliage where children gathered about._

_Elizabeth took my hand and lead me down a path. We sat beneath a tree where she read a tale to me._

_It was the story of the love that Bella and I shared._

_More than once Elizabeth pointed out Brent and Brandon and eventually Grace, as they softly glowed from a distance in the meadow._

_She explained they were too far into the future to completely form before me. But, they were there nonetheless._

_She spoke several times of my need to awake, return to her mother, her grandparents. But, I was to enraptured by her presence, her retelling of the love between Bella and I. I was fearful to leave her alone._

Tick. Tock.

"I love you, my wife." I said as I held her hand when Grace Delaney Cullen entered this world.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella said as the tears slipped from her eyes.

Tick. Tock.

Our family was now complete.

Tick...

Tock...

**A/n: sighs and wipes a tear...my fantasy life on the pages above;)**

**I have to a say a HUMUNGOUS THANK YOU to everyone that alerted, fav'd, rec'd and reviewed this story. This story came to me out of thin air and has completely taken over my heart. It was a bit of a departure from my normal style of story-telling but I have absolutely fallen in love with this character.**

**For those reading my story, Please Pass the Peas, it sort of foreshadows the future of Bella/Edward in that fic...it's who I based this loosely off of, to be honest. Some of you might agree, some might not.**

**I must give huge props to my fellow Drabble Warriors, Kitkat, TexasBella and Lvtwilight. The imaginative stories you all created were amazing and I thoroughly enjoyed them all, as well as the friendly competitive spirit. We are all insane;)**

**Thank you to pimp momma, Sandy - she never fails to get the word out about all the fics and I can't say thank you enough for all the hard work you do for the authors in the fandom! **

**To all my regular readers, new readers and lurkers, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my fic;)**

**I'm not marking this one complete just yet...I really might need to revisit it occasionally.**


End file.
